in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/Tricky Test 2 (Answers)
Here are the long-awaited answers for Tricky Test 2! Sorry for the delay. Answers are BOLDED. Want a 3rd one? Let me know in the comments! Q1) What comes first, the chicken or the egg? 1) The Chicken 2) The Egg 3) Both 4) The Zombie! The Chicken! The chicken is a living thing, unlike the egg, so the chicken is technically the only thing that can "come". The zombie answer is just a gag from the Zombie Chicken description in PvZH. Q2) A teddy bear factory has recently manufactured another package of six teddy bears, labelled from A to F. However, one of them is a defective as it is missing its ear. Which bear is the defective bear with no ear? 1) A 2) B 3) C 4) D 5) E 6) F B. It is missing its "ear", as "bear" without "ear" will be B. Q3) You are told to press the button. But there is no button anywhere for you to press. What would you do? Press "the button". Q4) Find x. 1 = 5 2 = 10 3 = 15 4 = 10 5 = x In this case, numbers are classified under algebra. Therefore, since 1 = 5, 5 = 1. Q5) You are holding sixty cups. You dropped four. How many are left? Two. You can't possibly hold sixty cups at once, at most six TEA cups. Q6) An important file code-named: "IaLR.png" has been hacked into by a roleplayer. That roleplayer has accidentally left a message "QAZXCDEBNM". Which roleplayer did it? (Also don't take offence to this my fellow roleplayers ^u^) 1) PeaVZ108 2) Fairy27 3) CITRONtanker 4) JeloElducal 5) BoltBlizard 6) Some random dumb character from IaLR. CITRONtanker. The letters will form what resembles an "F" if you rotate the keyboard 90 degrees anti-clockwise. But wait, look closely! The letters are actually "C" and "I", not "F", as the letters are not connected to each other! Therefore, since "C" and "I" are the starting letters of "CITRONtanker", therefore CITRONtanker hacked the file. Q7) Arrange the following animals in ascending order. Bear, Elephant, Starfish, Giraffe, Panda, Bat, Jaguar If it's an ascending order you need, it will ALWAYS be associated with numbers. The ascending order is the number of letters in each word. Bat (3 letters), Bear (4 letters), Panda (5 letters), Jaguar (6 letters), Giraffe (7 letters), Starfish (8 letters), Elephant (9 letters). Q8) A box contains 1 snake, 3 frogs and 12 flies. How many legs will be there? None! The flies will be eaten by the frogs, which will in turn be eaten by the snake. Since the snake does not have legs, therefore there will be no legs in the box. Q9) Each of the following boxes, A, B and C, have a note written on them. Box A: The ball is not in Box A. Box B: The ball is not in this box. Box C: The ball is in this box. Assuming only one of the statements are true, which box has the ball? Box B. Box A carries the only true statement. Since Box B lies that the ball is not in it, therefore the ball is in Box B. Q10) Which city has 3/7 population of chickens, 2/7 population of camels and the rest goats? Chicago. CHI (3/7 of Chicago from the word chicken), CA (2/7 of Chicago from the word camel) and GO (2/7 of Chicago from the word goat). Category:Blog posts